


My Diary

by Juunee



Series: Void Atlas [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunee/pseuds/Juunee
Summary: The diary of Inoctis.Best enjoyed with a dark theme.
Series: Void Atlas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007091
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. My Preface

… What has led you here?

Yes, I’m talking to you, the one who’s staring at the screen right now.

Why are you reading this?

Have you just discovered Undertale and become enamored by it? If so, I can’t blame you… The characters in Undertale are very deep, and the story that Undertale tells is an interesting one.

But then… why did you decide to look at fanfiction, if the base game is so great?

The game is over, the story is finished.

…

Can you not accept that...?

…

…

… 

heh.

And for those of you that have been in this fandom for _so long,_ why are you still here? Can you not accept the ending either, or… … Is it more than that?

…

Maybe you grew up without many friends and the characters of Undertale served as companions through that tough time in your life. Maybe you have inadvertently grown so attached, possibly even attracted, to some of these characters, that you can’t let go. Maybe… It’s darker than that…

…

…

…

If you want a book about Frisk, sans, Gaster, or even a bunch of different sanses, then well…

You should leave.

This isn’t about them.

I can’t make you feel what Undertale did again. Undertale is finished. The story has ended.

This is NOT Undertale. Nor can it serve as a replacement for it.

…

…

… But, perhaps... 

...

I can make you feel something different.

Because this isn’t about Frisk, Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, or sans, nor any of the side characters.

This story is my own. And I am no Undertale character.

But, if you enjoy some of the concepts thrown around in Undertale, like the Void and Alternate Timelines, then you might enjoy what I’ve written here.

…

What follows is no fanfiction. It’s not a story written from some perspective looking down upon a fleshed out world.

This… is my diary.

…

No, I will not stop you from reading it. That would be a pointless effort. In fact, I encourage you to read this! Because this is my story. And…

I want to show you something new.

…

…

Thank you for reading this preface. None of the questions I ask need answering, nor all have an answer to begin with.

I hope you enjoy reading.

-Inoctis A.


	2. #1

hello diary!

mr void dad (he told me to call him ‘Dings’ here but void dad sound better) gave me this blank book!

he called it a “diary.” i havent heard that word before, so i got excited

its so cool to be able to write like this!

he also called this a “present” but i dont know what that means

hes really happy today, which is good because he lost his feelings again yesterday and had to go for a while

uhm, i cant really think of what to say here… so i guess that will have to do it for today

ill see you soon diary!

-lil

oh and void dad told me to write this as if im talking to him. he called it “practicing people skills” or something


	3. #2

Hello Diary!

Void Dad looked over what I wrote yesterday, or last year, or at some point(sorry Diary, time is heard to tell here!) and gave me some tips on how to write. Apparently I wasn’t using ‘punctuation’ and ‘capitalization’, which are terms that I still don’t fully understand, but I’m trying to get better!

He also complimented me on my acting skills. He said it really sounds like I have deep emotions in my writing, though I don’t know what that word means. He even gave me three foods today for my efforts! 

Void Dad said that he’d be teaching me about a thing called ‘Souls’ tomorrow, which he looked weird about. I’ve never heard him mention the word before… 

Well, that’s about it for today, Diary. See you tomorrow!

-Inoctis

P.S. Void Dad said that I should use my new name instead of my old one!


	4. #3

… How could he _not_ tell me?

My food, what I’ve been eating, the memories I’ve been experiencing… Were from other people.

My very existence is causing death daily…

…

…

That’s it.

I’m not eating anymore.

I’d rather **DIE** than continuing this horrid life, to continue _hurting others!_

  
  


… Am I even alive…?


End file.
